Self-service pet washing facilities are not currently readily available to pet owners. Therefore, washing a pet typically requires the owner to pay the cost of taking the pet to a professional grooming establishment, or putting up with inconveniences of washing the pet at home.
Washing a pet, particularly long-hair dogs and cats, can create a significant mess to clean up if done in one's own home, which is typically not equipped with the proper facilities for washing a pet. Further, washing a pet outside presents a different set of challenges in that it is difficult to keep a pet contained and out of the dirt until dry.
Thus, there is a need for a pet wash station, configured to vend self-service pet wash capability to pet owners, and thereby address the above described disadvantages and inconveniences typically associated with washing a pet.
The invention provides such a pet wash vending station. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.